bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is a Gene Tonic in BioShock 2 Multiplayer unlocked at Rank 40. When equipped, it allows the player to resurrect with very low health after being killed, and causes the death to not be counted. This tonic can only be activated once per life. This tonic will not activate if the player is killed by being shattered from Winter Blast, as there is no body to resurrect. Strategy There are many ways of knowing players have Resurrection: *The player can look at what their loadout contains when the player gets killed by them, or the player can switch the "kill cam" to that player during the player's respawn time. *When players are using their one Resurrection in their life, the player that killed them will not see the kill message they usually do upon killing someone. *When players are using their one Resurrection in their life, the player who killed them will not get the 10 ADAM that they would usually receive upon killing a player. *When players are using their one Resurrection in their life, if there is a player who got an assist on the player using Resurrection they will not get the 5 ADAM that they would usually receive upon assisting with the kill. *The player being resurrected will have a blue aura while they are being resurrected as well as "Zombie Spirits" (seen right) coming out of their body. *It is recommended to wait over the resurrecting player's corpse, or "corpse camp," so that the player will not be able to regain health. This will allow for quicker killing. *Freshly resurrected players can be whacked with a melee weapon one time to be killed (or anything else since they are left with 1 out of 100 health). *Remember that players do not resurrect immediately, so do not immediately walk off after they initially die. *It is safe to say that if a player does not resurrect within 5 seconds of death, they have already resurrected once in their life, and will not resurrect again. *Unless the ending damage on the player with Resurrection is from Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, Winter Blast, or Insect Swarm, the player will die in a dramatic animation letting player know that he or she has Resurrection. The animation is recognizable as the enemy will fall to their knees then subsequently fall face down on the ground; if they do not fall face down and instead fall to the side, they are dead. There is another animation sequence that occurs less often when those who are using Resurrection "Die". Their body will get tossed into the and air and it will do a 180 degree roll before collapsing to the ground. *If the above strategies are not completely followed, one may be able to use Houdini Plasmid to escape after resurrecting. *If the 'dead' player is killed in the air or while jumping then falling it will not show but the body will still resurrect. Pros *If the player's murderer does not know of the Tonic or is not completely focused, users of the tonic can reap the benefits by quickly killing them. *It is extremely useful when trying to return to allies in heated combat against an opposing team. *When resurrected, ammunition and EVE are refilled, weapons are reloaded, and health will slowly regenerate. *The period prior to resurrecting gives the user roughly 2–3 seconds to improvise a strategy. Cons *The player is a sitting duck when resurrecting, and can be easily finished off by any passing enemy, or the killer themselves, as the tonic takes effect. This has the net effect of simply extending the user's respawn time. *The tonic does not always activate when playing Turf War. *A blue aura, similar to the one that a player emits while becoming a Big Daddy, emits from users in the process of reviving which gives away their position to enemies. *It's usually easy to spot a player using Resurrection, so the surprise effect won't last for long. *Enemies will easily recognize Resurrection users after the first time the Tonic takes effect, and will consequently adapt their tactics. *Users that shatter from Winter Blast cannot resurrect. *When you kill an enemy and you know its going to resurrect, another player might jump in and kill the enemy before you. You won't get a kill or an assist. Tips *If one would resurrect in a burning oil spill, the player won't take damage if one does not move. Gallery Zombie spirit.png|''The texture used when a player resurrects.'' Behind the Scenes *As seen above, the texture used when a player resurrects is named "Zombie Spirit." This is strange, considering the player is not actually becoming a zombie or a spirit. This might actually reveal how the developers perceive the idea. *Resurrection is technically a Tonic version of the Vita-Chamber. es:Resurrección Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Gene Tonics